The History of Elite 6
The orgins of the Elite 6 date back to the time when there were certain people who had become greatly experienced with the game and thus were known as experts. In the beginning, there was Joseph William Villas ,known as Jowi, Joseph, or William, and John Irvin Bautista, known as JI, who had become almost unbeatable in the game. Both of them recognized each other as a powerful opponent and respected each other above all players. Eventually they made an agreement that in every charge battle, they would always be the ones who would reach the final round. And so, they would kill all the players in the battle except for themselves, and as a result either one of them almost always wins. Furthermore, this turned out to be some form of alliance and it seemed that way to the other players. This would eventually come down to being a real alliance between the two players as they would kill the player who killed either one of them as revenge because of not being able to face his most honored enemy in the final battle. Their teamwork has also been developed over time, increasing their chances of winning. The time came when they have finally been thoroughly seen by all players as a powerful tag-team, and so it can be deduced that players would kill them first to eliminate them for good and remove the chances of either one of them winning again. However, this has proven to be false: the other players killed each other first instead of the said tag-team. This may have been because they are afraid that they might get killed in the next turn by the remaining player of the team-up if they kill one of them or because of their own silly personal trifles with the other players. This scenario allowed either of the two players to win over and over again for several battles. The formidable tag-team dominated the game for a significant period of time, until one day, two prominent players rising in power and skill joined a battle where the tag-team is involved. Surprisingly, these two players won. Several other battles ensued onwards, but in each of these battles, the known prominent tag-team barely won a round. They thought to themselves that they were getting owned; maybe it's because several players have now stood up to them and tried to eliminate them head on, but the major factor was those two players who have suddenly kept winning. In addition, those two players have also somewhat formed an alliance; whether it's a real alliance, or just a defensive pact, or whatever, it's still the same: they're winning a lot of rounds. These two players who had suddenly come up in beating them are known as Micah Daniel Austria, called Daniel or Micah, and Dindo Karl Malonzo, called Dindo. Jowi and JI came up with the ultimate solution in order to preserve their reputation of being unbeatable: form an alliance with Micah and Dindo. They proposed the treaty as soon as possible, and the recipients agreed and liked the idea of it. This way, they won't have to eliminate each other which would waste their charges and would make them easier targets. Also, this would allow them to gang-up on other players who are almost defenseless when faced by all four of them. The newly-formed alliance, in general, did one thing: increased their chances of winning in every battle. The theory formulated by the players of the newly-formed alliance was that they would totally own everyone, anywhere, most of the time as long as all four of them are present, proves to be absolutely true. It may have been said that the ratio of their wins to losses in battle where all four of them are present is 15:1. They were unstoppable. They may have had only limited teamwork, but due to the fact that they are a team, and that they wouldn't attack anyone who was in the team, already provided a good explanation to their victories. Later on, the members of this team decided to make a name for themselves in order for them to be known even more and so that they can be referred to as a unified entity: "The Elite 4." True that their newly coined name was a total rip-off of that in the Pokemon industry, but nevertheless, they liked it because of its meaning. JI suggested to Micah that each one of them adopt a name of a god in whatever religion, mythology, or philosophy to symbolize each one of them being as powerful as a god in the game. Micah approved of this, and he immediately adopted the name "Shiva" who is known as The Destroyer in Hinduism, while JI adopted the name "Abyss" who is one of the primordial gods while at the same being the name of a place far worse than hell in Greek mythology (at one point, JI decided to change his adopted name to Horus because of him and Jowi finding no proofs of the existence of the god called "Abyss" in Greek mythology in any book they examined in the library, but eventually he switched back to it after surfing through the internet and finally finding his desired proof of the existence of Abyss) .Jowi, hearing the new decree in the Elite 4, thought carefully what name he should adopt. He finally found his choice in a book in the library about Greek Mythology; he chose "Thanatos", which literally means Death in Greek. He said that Thanatos is the God of Death while Hades is just the God of the Underworld. Micah, still seeing the separation in identity of the two distinct teams from which the Elite 4 was formed, even though they have already agreed to be referred to as one unified entity, coined the terms "The Sith" and "The Jedi." The Sith were Micah and Dindo because he believed they were the Dark Side, or those who are truly evil, of the Elite 4, while the Jedi were Jowi and JI, being perceived by him as the Light Side or the good ones. Micah also stated that he is the Master of Dindo , making Dindo his Apprentice (much to Dindo's displeasure) He asked the Jedi which one of them is the Master and who is the Apprentice, but they said no one is either the Master nor the Apprentice, for they believed in equality and justness. The Jedi also believed that in the whole Elite 4, there are no such things as rankings, promotions, demotions, and stuff similar or related to those. The Jedi didn't even agree to Micah coining such terms and making such distinctions inside the Elite 4, but they nonetheless didn't care about it. Throughout the many battles of the Elite 4, they encountered many different types of players: newbies and experts, offensive and defensive, wise and stupid, predictable and tricky, head-on and crafty, and even one of the Pretty Committee (The Founders), Dominic Ecat, simply known as Dom, who has even beaten all four of them once, and is an excellent match for each and any of them. The Elite 4 has stumbled upon this certain experienced player who can be called a professional. Ever since they saw his potential, they've been keeping an eye out for him to see more clearly how he plays. In the long run, they decided to invite him over and come to join the Elite 4. The said player happily agreed while all at the same time not losing his composure. This player is Federson Joseph Francia, known as Jerson. Jerson can be best described as someone who is cunning, crafty, tricky, and an expert. He has had a good deal of experience in playing the game. These features made him an ideal candidate to join the group. However, they had a new problem: since they recruited one more member, they cannot be called the Elite 4 anymore because there are now five members in the group. The most logical solution to this was to change their name to "The Elite 5." But some members didn't agree and instead forced into clearance the name "Elite 4 + 1." After a while, they finally settled for that name. The reason why they chose this in the end remains vague. It may have been because they wanted their name to sound funny while still being cool or it may have been due to the desire of consistency to a certain degree for their name. It may have also been (and most probably is) for the reason that Jerson is barely present during battles where all four of them are. Time went by, more battles have been joined and were won by the Elite 4 + 1 without Jerson actually being there. Jerson's number of absences during team battles drastically rose, and it came to the point where the other Elite 4 + 1 members couldn't stand his absences. They therefore deliberately kicked what they considered was a useless member. After all, they couldn't stand having a name signifying five members but actually only has four active members. The news reached Jerson quickly, but it was okay for him. He didn't feel any form of regret whatsoever and he still acted the same after being kicked out of the group. He wasn't group dependent; his nature was that of a free-lancer, not having any real real allies or foes in the game in reality (although he did follow the policy of not attacking any member of the Elite 4 + 1 when he was a member of it). Jerson didn't really care. It wasn't even actually his loss, but that of the Elite 4's; he can just choose not to fight any battle where two or more members of the Elite 4 are present or play defensively and reserve his charges so that he may have higher chances of lasting longer until the time comes where he would need to make decisive actions. The Elite 4, on the other hand, kicked out an experienced and good player, who would no longer team up with them but go against them in battles. The survival rate of the Elite 4 and the rate in which a member of the Elite 4 would win would drop as well because they have also decreased in number. The remaining members therefore changed their name back to "The Elite 4" as now there were truly only four of them again. This brought more consistency along with it and a sense of stability. More time passed by, and the name Elite 4 remains a strong figure in the game. Each member was virtually unbeatable in solo play. In team play, a member may die more often than in his solo play record because of more chaotic rounds in which more players gather and use charge to execute moves that would either kill others or protect themselves. This is also perhaps because the Elite 4 acts as one unified entity as said many times before, with one common goal which is to have at least one of its members to emerge as the victor, which means that they would sometimes make sacrifices for a better outcome. An occasion occurred, however, that would once again bring a major change to the Elite 4. One day, the members have received news of the demise of one of their members, Dindo. It is said that he has been bashed and defeated by a certain player. This event brings bad reputation to the Elite 4, so they thought. As a result, the other members, without a second opinion, resolved to kicking Dindo and terminating his membership for good. This new decree took effect at once. But the Elite 4 can't afford losing a member anymore for that would put their number below their original count, and besides, Dindo was an experienced and good player, there couldn't have been any way he was defeated by a newbie and stupid player, which means that this player who killed him in several battles was also a good one and an even better player than Dindo. The remaining member right away searched for this person. They found him without any difficulty at all. The aforementioned nameless person who was said to have repeatedly beaten Dindo up is Iego, Iego Emmanuel Tan. They gave him an invitation to join the elites, the best among the best, the masters. He said yes with a cool aura, not being overwhelmed by joy or any other emotion, just a sly smile. Dindo eventually got hold of the news. At first he didn't believe it because he only heard one member say it, but later on he met the other members and they confirmed the news, he even got a talk with the one who replaced him, and he was forced to believe it. He would just have to become stronger in order to defeat his old comrades and that new recruit who replaced him in battle. Since Dindo was a member of the Dark Side or the Sith, naturally, Iego must also be a Sith, and that's what happened. It is, however, still unclear if which one of them is the Master and who is the Apprentice. The following days after that disastrous event just passed on ordinarily for the new set of "elites". They added more points to the win record of the Elite 4, with only a few losses. Finally, a moment of truth came for the Elite 4. It was the morning of September 12, 2009 when an epic series of battles had begun. The gentle breeze was cool, and the sun was shining faintly; no one's shadow can be seen. All the members of the Elite 4 were present in the battle, and so are Jerson and Dindo. There were other 6-8 people around back then. The Elite 4 were outnumbered: their preferred situation. This is so that if one of them emerges as the champion, they would really stand out as a powerful league of determined players. All the other players present in the battle were skilled as well however, not to mention Jerson and Dindo who have been members of the association. This was truly a hard fight for them. Several battles ensued. For the first few battles, the Elite 4 won as usual, but something quite new and surprising surfaced. They were facing a somewhat united array of foes. During one round, one said, "Wipe them out!", and he killed one of the Elite 4. The next round went on, and another shouted, "Terminate them!", and another one of the Elite 4 got eliminated. The third harsh round went on, and yet again, someone cried out, "Take them down one by one!", but this time, the targeted Elite managed to protect himself. During the next round, however, someone performed a Dancing Kame which eliminated both of the remaining Elite 4 members. The same scenario went on for several battles, with some other messages being said out loud such as "You guys win too much." and "Enough already!" Before every battle ends, each and every one of the Elites has already been taken out. The Elite 4 barely won any battle during that succession of clashes. They began to get bothered by this, and so they thought, "We need more power." They exchanged glances, and took fleeting looks at Jerson and Dindo. Then each Elite looked at one another again and they all nodded. "They are the key." Without hesitation, they invited both Jerson Francia and Dindo Malonzo back to the gang. Both of them sincerely corresponded with the idea and laughed maliciously. The Elite 4 was reborn from the ashes of defeat to become the Elite 6. Currently, the Elite 6 are composed of the following members (see Attributes for other info): *'Micah Daniel R. Austria' (Fire Attribute) - commonly known as Shiva the Destroyer, he is also treated as Lord Palpatine, Emperor of the Dark Force (The Sith). Suggested the use of Attributes attribute: [[Kame] has no effect on him, even when he is using Charge] *'Dindo Karl Malonzo' (Earth Attribute) - no known codename. Co-inventor of the Multitarget skill and inventor of the Bait skill. Disputed apprentice of Micah Attribute: enhanced [[Reflect|Reflects], including Double Reflect (both reflects bounce back attacks of higher power)] * Iego Tan (Darkness Attribute) - temporarily known as Anubis. Usually called Darth Vader (due to them sharing asthma). attribute: [[Teleport] immunity, cannot be teleported, but with the price of his inability to teleport.] *'Jowi Villas' (Wind Attribute) - Thanatos. Master Yoda. The Force is with him. He believes in Exact Exchange, and is infamously called the "Green Ripper" because of his attribute. attribute: Joseph's [[Teleport|Teleports] require no charges.] *'John Irvin Bautista' (Water Attribute) - Abyss. Coined the sayings "SEED Mode!" or "C4 Garuda". Also the co-inventor of the Multitarget skill. attribute: because of his element, water, JI cannot be killed by [[Tilapia].] *'Federson Francia' (Light Attribute) - unknown codename. Inventor of the Matrix skill. A super spammer, usually through teleports. attribute: enhanced [[Raygun|Laser], which penetrates double reflect and overrides normal laser.]